The invention is in the field of containers for storing and dispensing cosmetic products in stick form, particularly colored cosmetic sticks such as lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, foundation, and the like.
One long standing problem with cosmetic containers used to store and dispense colored cosmetic sticks is that they do not enable the consumer to see the color of the cosmetic material within. Most often the consumer is forced to rely on printed color indicators attached to in store cosmetic displays to reflect the color of the product they wish to purchase. Consumers are generally dissatisfied with this approach and wish to see the color of the actual product prior to purchase. When cosmetic containers do not readily lend themselves to such inspection, consumers tend to tamper with the containers by removing lids, opening blister packs, and so on. Consumers will then not purchase cosmetics that have been tampered with, and the products are returned to cosmetic companies as damaged goods. This results in considerable expense for cosmetics companies.
A number of solutions to this problem have been proposed throughout the years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,704 teaches a tamperproof lipstick case where the rotational assembly is shrink wrapped so that the consumer can remove the cap of the lipstick to view the color but cannot turn the rotational assembly to eject the stick without removing the shrink wrap. While this type of design reduces breakage, the consumer is able to view only the top of the lipstick within the case and may not get a true sense of the actual color. In addition, nothing prevents consumers from removing the shrink wrap.
Another tamperproof lipstick component is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,113, which teaches a clear protective under cap designed to fit on top of the lipstick bullet when it is partly e)tended. The cap of the lipstick fits over the protective under cap. The under cap is secured to the lipstick such that the rotational assembly that causes ejection of the stick is secured and cannot be turned by the consumer. Yet, the consumer is able to view the stick through the clear under cap. One problem with this design is that it works only with lipstick dispensers that have a certain type of design only, in particular a square cross-sectional shape. Second, it involves manufacture of an additional item which adds expense and takes time to assemble.
The ideal cosmetic stick container would enable consumers to accurately view the color of the cosmetic without the risk of undue breakage, and would not require any additional componentry that would add to expense and assembly time.
The invention comprises a container for storing and dispensing colored cosmetic stick products comprising:
(a) an external base having a portion for housing the cosmetic stick, a rotational assembly enabling extension and retraction of said stick, and a bottom portion which is hollowed out to form a cavity,
(b) a cap which telescopically fits onto the base for covering the stick,
(c) an insert containing a color indicator, said insert fitted into the cavity in the bottom of the base and forming the bottom of the base, said insert indicating the color of the cosmetic stick product found within the container.
The container for storing and dispensing cosmetic stick products according to the invention enables the consumer to accurately assess the color of the cosmetic product found within without opening the container or associated packaging. The dispenser can be sold in a blister pack or it can be shrink wrapped in the closed position. This, in turn, substantially reduces unit damage and/or breakage, which is a costly problem for cosmetics companies.